


Ephemeral

by xSuzerain



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Alternative Universe - Code Geass, I just wanted to make a prince/knight agenda but there're some angst hints I guess?, In which Tomo is a Britannia's prince and Kazu his knight, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSuzerain/pseuds/xSuzerain
Summary: [Scritta in occasione dell'evento «Challenge di una Notte di Mezza Estate», indetta dal forum La Torre di Carta.]E silenziosa vola via, l’ennesima notte d’estate.





	Ephemeral

**Author's Note:**

> **Desclaimer:** I personaggi di **B-PROJECT** non mi appartengono, e tutti i loro diritti sono sotto il copyright della **MAGES**.  
> Trattandosi di una alternative!universe, l'opera contiene rimandi vari alla serie **Code:Geass** per ambientazione e nomenclature varie. Code Geass ed i suoi diritti appartengono allo studio **Sunrise** , a _Goro Taniguchi_ (direzione) e _Ichiro Oukuouchi_ (storia).  
> Il qui presente scritto non ha fini di lucro; le situazioni narratevi sono invece di mia proprietà.  
>  **Note dell'autrice:** La Torre di Carta è sempre in grado di creare challenge che trovo estremamente piacevoli e stimolanti, e anche stavolta non potevo prendervi parte, approfittando del mio rewatch di Code Geass per creare questa... cosina, leggera e senza troppe pretese. Il progetto iniziale era quello di una double drabble, ma mi manca come sempre il dono della sintesi, indi per cui... /ride   
> L'approggio a nuovi personaggi è sempre difficile, ma penso che alla fine il prodotto finale sia piuttosto carino, o almeno lo spero. Spero abbiate piacere a leggere questa storia, perché Kazuna e Tomohisa sono la mia gioia dell'ultimo periodo e programmo di scrivere ancora ed ancora su di loro.

L'accoglie il suo silenzio, e la cosa lo fa sorridere. Sembra sciocco, una frase fatta; eppure v'è in quel gesto più calore di quanto sarebbero state in grado infondere le parole. Avvicinandosi, con lentezza tende la mano sino a sfiorargli con le punte delle dita i capelli biondi. Kazuna allora si volta, e sorridendo lo guarda a lungo. Veste d'una pacata semplicità che forse di lui sempre farà parte – a Tomohisa non importa davvero, nemmeno quando pochi attimi a seguire s'allontana e si inchina, complici le regole che il protocollo impone. Solo, forse, per un istante il suo sguardo s'adombra; ma non c'è rimprovero alcuno per l'eccessivo zelo che il suo cavaliere dimostra, e si scioglie anzi nell'attimo che segue – perché dinanzi al sorriso di lui sarebbe folle non farlo.  
«Non dovreste essere alla festa, Vostra Grazia?» pronuncia, e solo dopo osa di nuovo sollevare il capo ed instaurare con lui un contatto visivo. Uno sbuffo abbandona le sue labbra – leggero però, perché divertito; s'abbassa con il corpo sino a raggiungere la sua altezza, ed al suo contrario si appoggia al terreno con entrambe le ginocchia.  
«Non dovresti anche tu?» sussurra, prendendogli il volto tra le mani. E' un gesto che trasmette dolcezza in ogni sua singola parte, a seguito del quale all'altro viene naturale abbassare lo sguardo.   
«Sapete che non apprezzo particolarmente le feste.» Anche il suo tono di voce è ridotto a poco più d’un sussurro. Non è necessario niente più di questo.   
Per qualche istante, Tomohisa tace. Lo guarda e non fa niente più – solo addolcisce ulteriormente l’espressione, e piano appoggia la fronte contro la sua; Kazuna non ripristina il contatto visivo, ma lui non ne sembra dispiaciuto, a riprova che non s’aspettava niente di diverso.  
«So che sei sempre stato un pessimo bugiardo, Kazu.»  
Ancora, restano in silenzio. E’ solo pochi attimi dopo e con una punta di timidezza, che il giapponese posa con delicatezza le mani su quelle di lui e riprende a guardarlo. Inclina il capo persino, a godere maggiormente di quella carezza.  
«… Se vi vedessero rivolgermi certe attenzioni–»  
«Lascia che parlino.»   
A Kazuna basta quello, una frase che nella sua semplicità ha il potere di scuoterlo completamente. La frase altrui non ammette repliche alcune, eppure non è come ordine che la recepisce – risoluzione, semmai. E allora respira e piano ridacchia, ancora con quella cortesia di lui tipica; ma poi ecco che interrompe il contatto, e l’idillio pare terminare. Si rimette in piedi, ma gli tende la mano e non si muove sino a quando non l’afferra.   
«Siete sempre stato avventato.»  
«Non è per questo che sei accanto a me?»  
Mentre si mette in piedi, non riesce a non ridacchiare all'imbarazzo che palesemente si fa strada sul suo volto, e che Kazuna s'affretta a tentare di dissimulare il prima possibile, volgendo lo sguardo al cielo stellato. Ancora stringendogli la mano, il principe britanno tramuta il contatto da una stretta innocente ad un intrecciare le dita con le sue – un gesto più discreto, in linea con i gusti altrui. Stavolta, Kazuna non si allontana; e benché non smetta d'osservare le stelle, ricambia la sua stretta quasi nell'immediato. Acquisisce una sfumatura di tenue intimità.   
La discussione s’interrompe, però. Se per l’imbarazzo, o perché non sia necessario aggiungere altro è difficile dirlo, e agli occhi d’entrambi ha poca importanza. Godono della reciproca compagnia in quel silenzio che hanno imparato a fare proprio negli anni, e ch’è stato il loro unico modo di comunicare sino a quando non si è presentata l’occasione, per Kazuna, di divenire qualcosa di più d’un semplice britanno onorario. E’ un affetto a tratti impacciato, a tratti infantile – un affetto che nel suo crescere d’intensità giorno dopo giorno, mantiene alla base ancora l’innocenza di un’infanzia messa da parte troppo presto.  
A Tomohisa piace guardarlo. Potrebbe passare ore così, immerso nel silenzio dei giardini del Palazzo del Governatore, accompagnandosi al solo suono del canto di quelle cicale che da ragazzo tanto attiravano la sua curiosità perché tipiche d’un clima così diverso da quello della propria madrepatria; con lo scorrere del tempo ha imparato ad apprezzarne la bellezza, a dare un nome alle loro canzoni. E’ uno scenario quasi fiabesco. Brillano in cielo le stelle, e di fiori profumati veste il giardino ove si trovano; le cicale cantano di loro, per loro. Ed è come se le brutture del mondo svanissero del tutto, e loro vivessero in una dimensione di assoluta pace e quiete dove persino il più stanco dei cuori sarebbe in grado di trovare ristoro.   
Che i sogni siano effimeri l’ha appreso da tempo. Eppure, per un istante breve e fine a se stesso, osa sperare che quel momento duri ancora un po’. Soltanto un po’.   
«Pensavate al passato?» Gli stringe la mano un po’ di più, e nel suo lieve sorridere, Tomohisa scuote il capo. Lo fa benché Kazuna non gli rivolga lo sguardo direttamente, conscio che l’avrebbe visto comunque, e qualora non l’avesse fatto, l’avrebbe percepito. Lo sguardo di Kazuna sarebbe sempre stato in grado di raggiungerlo, qualunque si trovasse e qualunque maschera indossasse – l’avrebbe sempre visto per ciò che era realmente.   
Ai suoi occhi, per lui e con lui, sarebbe sempre stato Tomohisa e niente più di questo.  
«Si e no.» una pausa. «Pensavo… che c’è pace.»    
«Lo diceste anche quando ci siamo incontrati. Che eravate sorpreso perché l’aria che si respirava in Giappone era leggera.» è la risposta, e stavolta è Kazuna a sorridere. Si volta verso di lui, indiretta la richiesta di prendere a camminare. All’altro non spiace, già consapevole di quale sia il luogo che intende raggiungere – l’ombra della grande quercia che si trova al centro del giardino, lontano dagli occhi indiscreti di chi, affacciandosi da una delle finestre del palazzo, avrebbe potuto involontariamente appropriarsi di momenti ch’entrambi desideravano restassero loro soltanto. Continua dopo una pausa di breve durata, e nei suoi occhi verde chiaro nota una punta di nostalgica dolcezza. «All’epoca non eravate ancora un pretendente al trono. E l’Area 11 aveva ancora il suo vecchio nome.»   
«Trovi fosse più semplice prima?»  
«In parte.»   
Non aggiungono altro sino a quando non raggiungono la meta. Il palazzo è ancora visibile ai loro occhi, ma il tronco fornisce loro riparo ed appoggio sufficienti perché lo stesso non possa dirsi di coloro ancora impegnati nei festeggiamenti. Ancora stringendogli la mano, Tomohisa l’attira a sé; e Kazuna lascia che faccia, appoggiandosi con la guancia alla sua spalla dopo ch’entrambi si sono seduti. Persino attraverso le fronde del sempreverde ancor s’intravedono le stelle, ma per un momento nessuno dei due presta loro attenzione; si perdono in un mondo loro soltanto, lontani dalle ingiurie di palazzo, dalla guerra che imperversa. Persino dalla morte di cui entrambi si sono fatti portatori, in maniere e modi differenti.   
Con la mano libera gli accarezza i capelli, e l’altro socchiude gli occhi. Palesa, Kazuna, una vulnerabilità di cui è il solo ad essere consapevole, e di cui s’è scoperto da tempo geloso; è insalubre, s’è detto a volte. Il desiderio di possedere di lui ogni singola cosa, ogni singolo aspetto. Il desiderare che gli stia accanto persino nella realizzazione di un’ambizione che li avrebbe portati entrambi a percorrere un sentiero dal quale non sarebbero mai più stati in grado di tornare indietro.  
«… Neh, Kazu. Pensi che ciò che desidero per questo mondo sia sbagliato?»   
Muove la mano nella sua, e con il pollice gliene accarezza il dorso. Ha ancora gli occhi socchiusi, e la voce è pacata, di sfumature priva.  
«Me lo chiedete come principe o come Tomohisa?» e lui quasi sussulta, e nell’immediato arresta la carezza. Kazuna lo trova divertente, pur non dimostrandolo subito e limitandosi ad attendere quello che, per loro, è uno scambio quasi quotidiano. C’è una bellezza del tutto particolare in gesti come quello – semplici, eppure insostituibili.   
Il «Non ti chiederei mai qualcosa avvalendomi del mio ruolo di–» del principe è stroncato sul nascere dal suo scoppiare a ridere. E’ una risata che riempie lo spazio intorno a loro, riempie lui; e si scopre, Tomohisa, a possedere una forza che non credeva esistere per il semplice essere in grado di reprimere l’istinto di prendergli ancora il viso tra le mani, stavolta per posare le labbra sulle sue.  
«Il tuo senso dell’umorismo è ancora pessimo.» mettendo da parte le formalità, Kazuna lo prende in giro. E Tomohisa respira, respira per la prima vera volta da quando ha abbandonato la festa per cercarlo e raggiungerlo, per la prima volta da quando quella notte d’estate ha avuto inizio. Respira l’aria fresca della notte, e persino il suono del suo riso che nell’aria aleggia ancora tutt’intorno.   
Kazuna lo nota. Ovviamente. E come se gli leggesse nella mente si muove, e passa dal poggiarsi contro di lui al metterglisi di fronte, e con l’indice sollevargli il volto – diviene poco dopo una carezza vera, uno sfiorargli la guancia con la dolcezza che solo un amante è in grado riservare.   
«No.» riprende, ed inclina il volto. «Non credo sia sbagliato. O avrei tentato di fermarti, perché parte del mio compito è assicurarmi che sino alla fine tu resti umano. Nel bene e nel male. E’ la promessa che ti ho fatto quel giorno.»  
Giurano su sangue versato, e su quello che ancora verseranno. Giurano l’uno sull’altro, alla luce di quei sentimenti che nemmeno la lontananza cui inevitabilmente si vedranno sottoposti sarà in grado affievolire, e che come fossero il fuoco d’una maledizione ardono, ed ardono ancora. Bruciano; e forse avrebbero continuato a bruciare in eterno, sino a quando di loro non fosse rimasto altro che cadaveri in decomposizione.  
«Parli come mio cavaliere?» domanda, e ridacchia di nuovo. «O come mio compagno?»  
A Kazuna viene da arrossire.  
«… Non farmelo dire ad alta voce.»  
E non lo fa. Non ce n’è bisogno. Solo dà vita a quel desiderio ch’è certo provino entrambi, e con lentezza unisce le loro labbra in un bacio leggero. E’ il loro segreto, _uno dei tanti_.   
All’eterna luce delle stelle, rinnovano promesse passate. Solo loro due ed il peso che grava sulle spalle d’entrambi. E silenziosa vola via, l’ennesima notte d’estate.


End file.
